Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom
Credits Originally aired: Friday October 26, 2001 on Nickelodeon Writer: Rob Hummel Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty [[Tallest Purple]]) Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty [[Tallest Red]]), Andy Berman (Dib) Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim) Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR) Melissa Fahn (Gaz) Jhonen Vasquez, Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Nightmare Membrane / Nightmare Bitters) Mo Collins (Zita) Phil LaMarr (The Letter M / Whitecoat #1), Jhonen Vasquez (Brian / Monster #2), Antoinette Spolar (Mary / Horrified Child) Rosearik Rikki Simons (Monster #3 / Whitecoat #2), Andy Berman (Nightmare Dib) Kevin Michael Richardson (Monster #1 / Scientist) Production Code: 16 Story Line It’s Halloween and the entire town is getting into the Halloween spirit; much to Zim’s dismay because he considers the entire concept to be insane and he doesn’t want filthy Earth children coming to his house. Meanwhile, Ms. Bitters sends Dib to an insane asylum because he has been acting crazier than normal, in which in truth he has been getting sucked into a nightmare world that was created due to his meddling with one of his father’s inventions. After finally getting out of the nightmare world and out of the insane asylum, Dib sees Zims house and decides to force Zim to come with him into the Nightmare world because he believes Zim will have the capability to put an end to all the madness, but will they manage to work together despite the fact that they’re enemies and that Zim didn’t want to help him in the first place? Fun Facts One of the nightmare monsters appears to be a shadow version of Nny from one of Jhonen's comics, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. He can be seen twice: 1- In the crowd just before the second monster goes to the Realm of Eternal Suffering and Restlessness 2- In the crowd after Dib says "Don't I get a say in this?" When Zim's house is being assaulted by the trick or treaters, Zim has his windows all boarded up and he refers to the children as zombies. This is a reference to the film entitled Night of the Living Dead. When the white coats leave after they throw Dib in the cell, they go into the elevator and press a button. While some of the buttons say 'pool' and 'gym', the button they press says 'tacos'. When Dib is looking around in the nightmare world after he has just been put in his cell, you can see Keef sitting around with the other monsters. He is unchanged from him regular form. Jhonen says in the commentary that he's scary enough. After Ms. Bitters tells her story about how she used to be a Fairy Princess, the girl who was dressed as a Fairy Princess suddenly appears by Ms. Bitters' desk when she was sitting in her chair. In the scene where Zim is in the robot and Dib is talking about how he's still mad about something he did earlier, Zim is seen as being gloveless, despite the fact that he had gloves on. When the kids come trick or treating to Zims house, he uses a monitor that tracks the childrens movement, this sounds and works just like the motion tracker in Aliens. Quotes Dib: Don't I get any say in this? Nightmare Bitters: Let the head thingy start! Oh, that was so stupid, I should've written a speech. Head thingy, doh! Spooky: No, no, you did good. You were great! ---- Monster: Um, I did what you said. Nightmare Bitters: And? Monster: He said we can destroy his friend, then he threw a can at my head; it hurt. Zim: Oh, that little worm-pig-weasel-pig! ---- Zim: Hey, let go of me before something horrible happens to me, or else! ---- Monster: We have your little friend! We will destroy him if you don't surrender your head to us! Dib: Zim's not my friend, you can keep him! ---- Random Child: Trick or treat! Dib: My head's not big! Zim: I didn't say anything about your head. ---- Nightmare Membrane: Oooh, I`m floating. Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/halloween-spectacular-of-spooky-doom/episode/97850/summary.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography